Operation: LEGION
by trickquestion
Summary: Sequeal to Operation: J.U.S.T.I.C.E. With Mandy's plot foiled and her followers scattered, everything is looking up for kids world wide. But when old foes return, can anyone stop their far reaching rampage? Multi-crossover
1. Chapter 1

Now loading...

Codename: Kids Next Door

Operation: L.E.G.I.O.N.

Little

Evil

Group

Invades

Other

Networks

(line break here)

At a gloomy, misty swamp, a glowing red portal cuts through the haze. It flickers for a minute before stabilizing. The first person to step through was a short, fat kid covered in bling. "I must say evil Jimmy, this technology is extremely impressive." Bling Bling Boy complimented.

"So he managed to build a teleporter. I am clearly the most intelligent one in this group!" exclaimed Mandark as he walked through the portal soon after.

"You may be a bigger nerd Mandark, but Evil Jimmy has a few things you lack. Creativity, personality, a sense of humor..." Negative Numbah 4, A.K.A. Yllaw Seltaeb said as he joined his co-conspirators. "Remember that time we hide a rattlesnake in that one kid's mailbox? That was hilarious!"

"Oh yeah, that was a good one, but the time has come to move on to bigger and better things!" stated the founder of the Doom-based Legion as he stepped through the tear in reality. "And by the way, from now on, call me Jimmy E. Evil Jimmy takes too long to say."

"So just vhat is our plan anyvay? You clearly need our help vith something." asked Heinrich Von Marzipan as he joined his co-conspirators.

"Yeah, who do we put ON ICE!" Brainfreezer asked, putting emphasising on cold-related words, as usual.

"Patience, my friends. Patience. I'll explain once we're inside." Jimmy E. replied.

"Inside where! This is disgusting swamp is no place for the queen of the beach!" King Sandy exclaimed while walking through the portal hand in hand with Mushi.

"I must confess, I am also failing to see this new hideout you have promised us." former fourth grade president for life Jimmy Nixon (who will be refereed to as just Jimmy) asked. "Ana, are my glasses out of place?" he then added sarcastically

"No sir. We are actually in a swamp." Ana replied while stepping through the portal after her boyfriend.

"Yeah you negative jerks, where the BLEEP is our base!" Cartman asked with his typical profanity. The evil little fat kid's physical apperance had taken a considerable turn for the worst since we last saw him. His body had been damaged by the acid an annoyed Mandark had poured on him, and his form deteriorated further after a harsh beating from Numbah 84 and Kyle. He was still just as fat, but his bones had softened and his hair had grayed slightly. His mouth was still as foul as ever though.

"Wherever we're gonna be staying, it better be big enough to put some major distance between me and him!" Princess Morebucks complained while joining her accomplices. "And it better not have any of this disgusting swamp water in it!"

"You can say that again..." grumbled Kyle. As soon as he finished speaking, the portal closed behind him.

"All of you quit your grumbling! Mandy was kind enough to leave this lovely piece of tech laying around in low orbit." Jimmy E. stated while hitting a button on his watch. The swamp began to rumble, and the skull shaped Doom-based Hall rose from the gloomy swamp. At this, Ana raised her hand.

"Uh, yeah. If you're such a genius, why did you have to steal someone elses technology?" she asked.

" 'Cause I'm evil!" replied Jimmy E. "Now all of you get inside, so I can explain what the plan is."

(KND symbol)

A short while later, the newest villain team was gathered around a U-shaped table in a spacey meeting room. Jimmy E. stood on a podium in the center of it all. He cleared his throat, then began speaking.

"Now, before I explain our plan, I think a little back story is called for." he declared. "I was created as a clone of Jimmy Neutron, the self-proclaimed "boy genius." He didn't have the guts to do any dirty work, so he used a flawed cloning method to create me and several other inferior copies. He managed to freeze the other duplicates, bit I escaped, and was later tossed out of this universe, and into the Negative Universe where I had the great fortune to meet Negative 4 here."

"In my world, I am the Soopreme Leader of the DNK, the opposite of the Kids Next Door that forces all the other kids to do all the adults work for them!" Negative Numbah 4 began. "It was the perfect existence. I never had to do any homework, I had minions that feared and respected me..."

"Was zhere candy?" Heinrich unexpectedly asked, interrupting Negative 4's speech/day dream.

"More then you could possibly imagine! At least, there was. Until the day THEY came..." Negative 4 said spitefully.

"The KND from our world had somehow breached the dimensional gap and dethroned Negative 4 at about the same time I slipped between universes." Jimmy E. resumed. "I found him sitting in a jail cell waiting to be decommissioned. We made a deal, and I helped him escape. We then spent a little while (might have been weeks, might have been months, it's so hard to tell when you're dimension hopping) trying to find a way back to the Negative Universe. They figured out that an extra-dimensional visitor had been the one to free Negative 4, and have set up dimensional barriers to keep us from coming back."

"Much like the one I invented to keep those strange floating creatures away from Earth for Mandy!" Mandark spoke up.

"Precisely. In fact, that's actually what caught are attention. When I noticed my home universe was no longer accessible by the trans-dimensional ship me and -4 had scrapped together, I became curious. Once the barrier fell, we warped back into a derbies field orbiting Earth. Locating a damaged computer bank among the wreckage, we found out everything about Mandy, her plan, and who she had recruited." Jimmy E. then gestured to the room's other occupants. "We decided you eleven would be the best to help us with OUR plan, as well as reap the rewards!"

"And just what is your plan?" Bling Bling Boy spoke up.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jimmy E. spoke up. "We want all of you to help us find a way to break the dimensional barrier, return to the Negative Universe, throw out those goody two shoes traitors, and help us re-build the DNK"

Everyone was quiet for a while, processing this information. Cartman was the first to speak. "Has anyone ever left the Negative Universe around, say, Halloween?" he asked.

Negative 4 thought for a second, then spoke up. "Actually, there was. I don't remember what year it was, but some rich kid named Ynnek Kcimroccm had some trans-dimensional portal built. The portal was destroyed once it was all over, but that was how the DNK became aware of alternate universe's. How did you know that?"

"Then my stupid goodie-goodie counterpart is still out there! I'm in!" Cartman shouted in angry response.

"Is there a version of Fanboy and Chum Chum in your world?" asked Kyle.

"More then likely yes. But since they're the exact opposites of the ones you know and hate, you might even find them agreeable." Negative 4 replied. Kyle began to look unsure. "But as a high ranking member of the DNK, it would be easily within your power to arrange an "accident" to befall them..."

"Alright, I suppose I shall join your little fellowship." the British wizard replied. He was quickly echoed by the other child villains, creating a new team of villainy.

"Any and all resistance to the Destructively Nefarious Legion shall crumble!" declared Jimmy E.

...Transmission interrupted

And so begins my latest tale. I know I said I was going to put this is the Cartoon Crossover section, but that was before I got the idea of the Negative Universe angle, so into the KND section it goes!

The events referenced by Cartman were from the South Park Halloween episode "Spookyfish."

And yes, I am well aware that there aren't nearly enough people here to form a legion. Destructively Nefarious Fire-team just wasn't as catchy...


	2. Chapter 2

...Transmission re-established

In the dark depths of a gloomy swamp, a sinister structure rises from the murky depths. Inside the Doom-based Hall, Evil Jimmy is addressing his followers.

"With the assistance of Negative Numbah 4, Mandark and Bling Bling Boy, I have drawn up plans for the machine that will allow us to break down the inter-dimensional barriers keeping us out of the Negative Universe!" Jimmy E. proclaimed.

"First, we are going to need a pool large enough to transport this entire building through..." -4 began.

"Oh oh OH! Pick me to build the pool, pick me to build the pool!" Mushi began pleading. "We can put it underneath the Sand Castle, and the Knights of the Round Towel will help us build it!"

"We need more then just three idiot teenagers to build a pool the size we need Mushi!" -4 snarled back.

"Ohhhhh, don't worry about that!" she said sweetly. Her tone then became vicious. "I'm sure we can find someone to 'help' us!"

Everyone became visually unnerved at the little girl's psychotic display except for Sandy (who was smirking) and Negative Numbah 4 (who had a respectful expression on his face) "Right then. Just take Heinrich and Brainfreezer with you. With Sector V just a few blocks away, we can't risk them catching on to us." he replied.

"Okie dokie then!" Mushi said back, all honey and sunshine again.

"If those KNDorks try to get in our way, I'll put them ON ICE!" Brainfreezer added suddenly.

"At the same time Cartman and Kyle will raid the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff, and steal anything that looks like it might be related to the Negative Universe or would look nice on your mantle. I've got a feeling this isn't the first time the Positive World has had contact with the Negative Universe." Jimmy E. ordered. "At the same time, Ana and Nixon will hack the Museum's database for any digital info."

"Why do I have to work with this French piece of crap!" Cartman shouted.

"I would also like to request a change of mission partner." Kyle added in a softer voice.

Negative Numbah 4 thought about this. "Alright. Bling Bling Boy, I'm adding you to the team." he decided shrewdly. Kyle was on good terms with Bling Bling because they both came from high society, and Cartman was neutral because of their shared weight problem.

"Destructively Nefarious Legion, MOVE OUT!" shouted Jimmy E. The scene cuts to the swamp outside, where the Doom-based Hall is still sticking out of the murky water. A ramp lowers from the base of the structure while the two eye-shaped windows slide open. A fan powered swamp-boat, the type favored in many southern states, slide down the ramp and sped away carrying Mushi, King Sandy and Brainfreezer with Heinrich Von Marzipan driving. At the same time, a circular silver disk flew out of the left window and an long, thin black rocket flew out of the other. The entrances then closed and the building sank back into the swamp.

(DNL symbol)

It's a beautiful day at the beach where young villain's boat eventually lands. As the four hike across the sand, they hear a shout break the silence. "LOOK! Past the yonder dunes! Has our king truly returned!" The owner of the voice was the green Knight of the Round Towel, who stood with his two comrades in arms while pointing towards the four approaching children.

"Yes my faithful servants, it is me, KING SANDY! I, and my darling Queen Mushi, HAVE RETURNED!" Sandy replied, eliciting a cheer from his cousins. "Now we must return to the castle where I shall unveil my new plan!"

"LONG LIVE KING SANDY!" the knights cheered all the way back to massive fortress.

(DNL symbol)

Meanwhile, in the air space above Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff, the silver UFO hovered over the massive complex. Inside the craft, Kyle sat cross legged in a meditative pose while chanting a spell that will keep them off the enemy radar. Bling Bling was standing near a control panel as Cartman struggled to climb into a large machine that was obscured by shadows.

"Now be careful with this one Cartman. They don't just grow on tree's you know." Bling Bling while making some final adjustments.

"Whatever." Cartman grumbled. Bling Bling rolled his eyes and pressed a button on the panel, causing the floor beneath Cartman's new weapon to slide away, sending him plummeting towards the museum.

"Evil Jimmy said we we're supposed to warn him first." Kyle said in a tone suggesting he didn't really care.

"You would have done the same thing." Bling Bling Boy replied.

"Quite right." Kyle said back while exiting his meditative pose. "I suppose it is time for me to join the fray as well." The British wizard then walked over to the opening and cast the Griffin-summoning spell. He then jumped on the mythical creature's back and flew towards the complex, which was already powering up its defenses.

Inside the monument to KND history, a tour guide was explaining the origin of the world's oldest cootie catcher, "which was used by Numbah 101010 to successfully predict the plans and attacks of the adult during the fourth era of the Kids Next Door." Everyone 'oood' and 'aadddhhh' at this. Among the many interested observers were the (now dating) Numbah 83 and 84. Numbah 363 had kicked them out of the Sector W tree-house earlier in an attempt to avoid the 'love bug' as he called it. Numbah 83 has always liked visiting the Seriously Cool Museum, and so here they are.

"The Clarovoiant Cootie Catcher has unfortunately degraded with age, and while it can still be used, the answers are currently unreadable. Still, as long as it does not degrade further, it may one day be restored to working..." any further words were cut of by a massive object smashing through the ceiling and utterly destroying the ancient artifact. When the dust cleared a giant statue of Bling Bling Boy, identical to the one that attacked the Test Family awhile ago could be seen.

Panic immediately broke out, and several more cowardly operatives began to scream and run around in circles. The number of fleeing Numbahs kept growing as more and more kids found their weapons to be totally useless against the unstoppable statue.

Amidst the crowd of panicked kids, one child moved with calm and purpose. "Between my Griffin and that giant statue, none of these idiots will notice me." he then snorted. "These children have so much potential, yet they waste it on... hello." he stopped in mid-sentence when something caught his eye.

"The Magic Kit of the Great Numbah 32, Kids Next Door wizard and escape artist." Kyle read out load while glancing over several black and white photos of the operative in question. "Known for being able to escape any trap or restraint, he also claimed to be able to communicate with the dead and began the practice of burying stuffed animals. Interesting. Necronomicon!" he called while pulling an ancient black tome with a face on it out of his pocket. How did he fit an entire book in his pocket you may ask? Magic! (duh)

"What is it?" the book asked wearily. "You don't need me to eat anymore of that disgusting sludge do you?"

"No. At the moment I need you to store some more tasteful materials." Kyle replied while pointing the spell-book towards the display case.

Meanwhile, Numbah 83 was running with fear through the crowd. Lee had pushed her out of the giant statue when it was about to crush her before leaping forward to attack with only his Yo-Yo. Sonya was now lost and confused in the panicking crowd of people. Suddenly, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

It was Kyle. He had found another exhibit that had tickled his fancy so to speak, and was holding the Necronomicon out in front of him as the mystic tome consumed the artifact into a dark vortex. Sonya's first response would normally be to run away, but then she thought of Lee, who charged into battle against an almost invincible enemy with only a Yo-Yo. If he was brave enough to do that, then surely she could handle some geeky looking boy with a weird book! "Hey, that stuff doesn't belong to you!"

Kyle closed the Necronomicon and turned around to face her. "I'm well aware of that, little girl. The question here isn't whether or not I am stealing these things, but just what exactly are you going to do about it?" he said smugly.

This was when Sonya realized she didn't have a plan. "Well, uh... I might...oh no." she stuttered quietly.

"Just as I thought." Kyle shot back. "I, on the other hand, have an entire spell-book or hexes, curses, summonings and other magics I could easily destroy you with." the wizard declared while readying his wand, waving it around in the air to create various illusions. "I could do something classic, like turn you into a frog or put you to sleep for a hundred years. I could toss you through time, thousands of years into the past or future. I could summon an army of demonic creatures that would, rip you limb from limb!" he threatened will the illusions brought his words to life. In reality, many of these spells were beyond him, and the ones he could accomplish would require long, elaborate and uncertain rituals. This was the first time in his life, however, that the British wizard was instilling fear in someone else, not the other way around, and Kyle was getting a swollen ego from the sensation of being truly feared for the first time.

"No, please! Take the stuff and let me go!" Sonya pleaded while backing away.

"Or perhaps I will sentence you to the horror of infinite darkness, trap you in a realm of unending shadows. You'll be alone in the dark for eternity!" Kyle spoke dramatically while raising his wand over his head. He was only planning on hitting her with a temporary sleeping spell, as he wasn't evil enough to do that to anyone.

Sonya, however, did not know this. "no...no... YOU'RE NOT PUTTING ME IN THE DARK!" she screamed as her eyes became fiery and her teeth jagged.

"Oh dear."

While all this was occurring, Lee was continuing his battle against the King Bling Statue. All his attacks were proving totally useless however. Numbah 84 flung his Yo-Yo forward, but it bounced off the statue's stone skin, re-bounded back and snared his legs.

"Not cool!" he muttered while trying to undo the tangled mess as the King Bling Statue marches forward, each earth shaking step getting louder and louder. Just as the juggernaut is about to crush the Yo-Yo expert, an intense blast of light sails across the room and hits the statue right on the forehead, knocking it to the ground.

The immediate danger gone, Numbah 84 was able to calm down and get himself free. As he rose to his feet, he saw a familiar little boy in a black fedora and cape approaching with an over-sized, still smoking 2x4 bazooka. "Tommy? What are you doing here?" he asked, grateful but confused.

"Wherever kids are in danger, THE TOMMY will always be there to help!" exclaimed the former KND cadet. "Let me finish this guy off for ya' Lee!" The Tommy then aimed the hand cannon while flipping a small panel on the side revealing three slot machine reels. He presses a button as they start to spin. "Bingo." Tommy says with a smirk while pulling the trigger. A blinding green light erupts from the cannon and annihilates the statue and several cubic feet of the museum.

"And that is why you don't mess with The Tommy." he says smugly while blowing the smoke off the end of his over-sized weapon. A few seconds later Sonia joins her two friends. "Hey Sonya!" Tommy greets. "By the way, you've got some ketchup on your shirt."

"Ketchup is gonna be the least of your problems!" the three hear. They turn around to see Eric Cartman piloting a strange, semi-organic six legged pod machine thing (or SSOSLPMT for short) out of the rubble of the statue. "You losers may have beaten me before, but now I MEAN BUSINESS!"

Transmission interupted...


	3. Chapter 3

Transmission re-established...

It was a hot day in Sector V. And by hot, I mean REALLY FREAKING HOT! Which was weird, considering it's early October. Now normally, Sector V would be investigating this unseasonable heat, but, well maybe I should just show you...

The five man band that is Sector V is currently laying around the common room at their tree house. All manner of air conditioners, fans and even a dancing Santa were plugged in to every available outlet, and a few holes had been punched in the wall to make a few new ones.

"Hey guys, don't you think we should be out investigating this unsesonable warmth?" Numbah 1 asked his team.

"No way man. I've had to divert all power to keeping these fans and air conditioners running. If we so much as turn on a light anywhere else we'll loose power." Numbah 2 replied. "Man, it's so hot I can't even come up with a killer pun about how hot it is!"

"Then maybe this heat isn't THAT bad." Numbah 4 snarked back, eliciting a giggle from everyone but Numbah 2.

Now, since you're probably wondering what's with the heat, the setting now changes to the beach. Because it's so hot, the beach is swarming with those trying to beat the heat. Not a single one of them noticed the ginormus Sand Castle towering over the beach, or the massive radar array sticking out of the roof.

On the roof of said Sand Castle, Brainfreezer and Heinrich Von Marzipan. "You know, it feels kinda weird. Reversing my cold technology to create unbearable heat. Now what I had in mind when I invented it. I mean, it works for the plan and all, but still... just doesn't feel right." Brainfreezer spoke, his voice totally devoid of its normal volume or cold-based puns.

Heinrich just looked at him funny. "Well, I suppose I should start freezing those pools now." he continued while his jetpack wings popped out of his pack. He flew away a few seconds after.

"I'd better get to vork distributing vhat mind control soda." Heinrich muttered while walking away.

(KND symbol)

Elsewhere, Sector W leader Numbah 363 lurked in the shadows outside a warehouse. Ever since his teammates had left for the Museum, he had decided to track the remains of Mandy's organization. He was currently on the trail of Joe Balooka. He wasn't part of the first group of escapes, but his 2x4 Paddy Wagon had blown up while he was being transferred to Permanent Detention after the Hall Monitors demanded he be extradited to face corruption charges.

What Harvey had found out however, was that the one who requested the transfer was an old friend of Joe's who also had a severe soda addiction. Evidence he recovered from the destroyed truck pointed to this location, which was once a soda brewing plant, part of Heinrich Von Marzipan's candy empire.

Pushing the door slowly open, Harvey quickly discovered that the brewery was back in business. Vats of soda ingredients bubbled and hissed below a network of catwalks. Keeping his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. at the ready, Numbah 363 moved along slowly, scanning the area for any suspects. Although there was no one on the catwalks over the vats, but there WAS an office on the other side of the brewery with its lights on.

Harvey moved slowly towards the office, careful not to make any sound. When he did reach the door, he crouched down and pressed his ear up against the wood, eavesdropping.

"Look, I appreciate you guys busting me out and setting up this brewery, and I'd be happy to share the profits with the Destructively Nefarious Legion, but I don't want to mess with the KND until the heat's off." Joe Balooka said nervously. Harvey committed the name "Destructively Nefarious Legion" to memory and listened further.

"Do not worry, Herr Joe. You vill be under zhe protection of a kid who alvays keeps zhe heat off." Heinrich Von Marzipan reassured him. Harvey immediately thought of Brainfreezer. "Besides, vhat vas not a vequest."

"Now, let's not be hasty." Joe replied fearfully. Harvey decided now was the time to act. He burst through the door with his weapon ready.

"Everyone down, you're under arrest!" Harvey yelled while opening fire, sending gumballs all over the place. Joe flipped over the table in the center of the room and the co-conspirators ducked behind it, Heinrich cocking his lollipop machine gun. Harvey was slowly advancing towards the table, keeping a steady stream of fire on the child villains. Harvey did not, however, notice the ceiling light he had walked under, but Heinrich did. The Candy Hunter blindly sprayed fire at the ceiling, and one of his shots cut the lamp cable, sending it down on Harvey's head.

The KND operative's expression became dazed, and cartoon birdies flew around his skull. Taking advantage of the lull in the firing, the two villains ran for the door. Joe rushed out first, but Heinrich was slowed down by his bulky gun and considerable girth. Harvey recovered from his daze just in time to fire a hail of gumballs, enough of which hit to force Heinrich to the ground. Harvey dashed out the door in pursuit of Joe.

As Joe and Harvey fled across the scaffolding, Heinrich limped out of the office and fired away with his weapon. His arm had been hit by a gumball however, and his aim was off. Instead of hitting Harvey, the candy-coated rounds blasted an inconveniently placed fuse box with a number of electrical wires attached to it. One of those wires fell into a vat of soda mix directly below Harvey. The electrical surge detonated the volatile mixture, and it blew up directly below Harvey, knocking him back pushing him into unconsciousness. Before the world went black though, he quickly pressed and button on the side of his watch...

(KND symbol)

Back at the Museum, Cartman's machine was sparking and stuttering, having suffered massive damage in the battle against Lee, Sonya and Tommy. Lee was about to deliver the finishing blow, when a beeping noise began coming from his pocket. He removed a Gameboy-like piece of 2x4 technology and saw that its screen was flashing red. "Not cool!" he exclaimed.

"That's Numbah 363's emergency distress signal!" Sonya added. "Harvey's in trouble!"

"You guys go help him, I'll finish off fat... boy?" Tommy replied, only to discover both Cartman and Kyle had been teleported away.

Back in the DNL's ship, Cartmanwas raving at Bling Bling Boy. "I only needed one more minute with those #%holes!" the fat child yelled.

"Yes, well, Jimmy and Anna have all the information we need, and enemy reinforcements will likely arrive soon." Bling Bling Boy responded before flying the aircraft out of the combat zone.

(KND symbol)

Harvey slowly opened his eyes. It felt like half his body was in horrible pain. He quickly recognized two gray shapes as his teammates, Numbahs 83 and 84. "Ugh, what happened?"

"It would seem that, well how to put this... A vat of soda brew blew up in your face Harvey." Sonya responded.

"We captured Heinrich Von Marzipan." Lee chipped in.

"Why can't I feel the left side of my face?" Harvey asked, becoming aware that while half of his face was in horrible pain, the other half was almost numb. "Did you guys run out of pain killers?"

It was this comment that made Lee and Sonya nervous. "Well, you see sir, there was some... mild scar tissue..." Sonya said fearfully.

"Yeah, but it will heal..." Lee added on.

"Give me a mirror." Harvey asked.

"Sir, I really don't think you should..."

"GIVE ME A MIRROR!" Harvey yelled while snatching a mirror off a nearby table. He screamed when he saw himself. The left half of his face was completely covered in molty, green-brown scab like material, and the hair on that half of his head had become bleach white.

"Don't worry sir. I've contacted Moon Base, and your sister is sending some excellent surgeons..." As Sonya spoke, she made the mistake of reaching out and touching the unscared half of Harvey's face.

"don't. Touch. ME!"

An undetermined amount of time later, Brainfreezer, hovering on his jetpack, is putting the finishing touches on an ice sculpture of a swan he created over a local swimming pool. "That's a pretty COOL sculpture, if I do say so myself!" he commented before breaking into a manical laugh. His laughter turned into screaming when a gum ball smashed into one of his jetpack's engines, causing him to plummet to the ground. After crashing into the ground, Brainfreezer fought through the pain and crawled up to his hands and knees, only to fall back down when a leg swung into his stomach.

"I'd say you're only second rate." commented the newly disfigured Harvey. He then pressed his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.'s barrel to the cold themed villain's head. "Tell me everything you know about Joe Balooka."

* * *

A/N: First things first, I apologize for the long absence of this story. I haven't been able to write a lot quickly, and when I do I just can't think of anything. Still, it seems everything came together for this chapter.

So... yeah. I turned Numbah 363 into an expy of Two Face from Batman. Because his first name is Harvey. And he's crazy. And I hate him. (Numbah 363, not Two Face. 363 should be thankful I used him to parody such a great villain, and not some two-bit wannabe no one like. Heh, two puns.)

Oh, and anyone who spots the Simpson reference in this chapter gets a cookie!


	4. Chapter 4

Transmission re-established...

Back at the beach, Joe Balooka is serving soda from a push cart. "Man, I can't believe I got roped into doing this." he muttered as he handed out the last bottle. Due to the special ingredients added in however, the crowd of heat beaters were eager for more. "Alright everyone, listen up! If any of yous want more soda, you're gonna havta' head into that Sand Castle over there and work for it!" he yelled into a bullhorn. The ex-hall monitor proceeded to be trampled by the charging hoard of soda crazed beach goers.

Joe lay crumpled on the ground covered in foot prints, wondering how today could get any worse when an ominous shadow appeared over him. "Oh what is it..." he complained, only to choke up when he saw the newcomers face. "You're that kid from the soda plant! Did you uh... do something with your hair?"

"You and me are going for a ride, Joe." Harvey snarled while grabbing the ex-cop by the collar.

(KND symbol)

Back in the castle, a huge crowd of people are huddled together in a large, majestic chamber. The massive double doors behind them slammed shut, and chorus of trumpets (played by The Knights of the Round Towel) sounded, and King Sandy appeared on a balcony overlooking the huddled mass.

"Attention peons!" he began. "It has come to your kings attention that a new brand of soda is sweeping the beach, and you all want more." The response was deafening. "Well, it may interest you greatly to know that I posses a large supply of the beverage in demand, and am willing to share it with you if you are willing to work for it. The Knights will escort you to the lower chambers, where you will begin digging a large pool. You will be rewarded every four hours." Sandy then pulled a can of the tainted soda from behind him. "Here's one on the house." he finished before tossing it into the crowd. The ravenous hoard began biting and clawing at each other to get it as Sandy walked away.

After several minutes, he arrived in the laboratory of his queen, Mushi Sanban. "Did everything go okey dokey?" The scientist/queen asked while looking up from an experiment. In addition to her normal purple sweater, Mushi was also wearing a white lab apron and protective goggles.

"The Hypno-Tie extract you added into the soda worked perfectly! The peons are hard are work building the pool as we speak!" Sandy replied. The two then warmly embraced. "Just think: pretty soon we'll be out of this world, and you'll regin as Queen of every beach on an entire planet!" The two continued to hug as their faces lite up, in a dark lab surrounded by abominations of science.

(KND symbol)

Back outside, Harvey and Joe are riding in the backseat of a quarter length school bus (which Harvey had forced Joe to call up). Harvey's G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. is jammed into Joe's ribs. "You known, I've been thinking lately," Harvey began "I never was really all that into the KND. You know, the whole "protect kids everywhere" thing. I didn't do it to protect kids, I did it because I loved the thrill, the rush of kicking adult butt and showing up everyone around me!"

"That's... very forcoming Ha.. I mean boss." Joe replied fearfully, "but why you telling me?"

"I'M GETTING THERE!" Harvey exploded. "Like I was saying, I hid my love of adventure, of battle, beneath a mask of goodwill. The fringe benefits of KND membership didn't hurt either. But now that mask has been melted away, literally and figuratively. Before I go any further, you got change for a dollar?" he stopped while pulling $1 from his pocket. Joe just nodded and gave him four quarters for the bill. Harvey but away all but one of them. "So here's how it works: every two days, I flip this coin. Heads up, I attack, steal from, and vandalize the property of an adult villain. Tails up, I target the KND or another kid organization. But, I'm gonna need accomplices." Harvey finished before flipping the coin for the first, but certainly not last, time. It came up heads.

"You're a lucky kid Joe." Harvey replied while pulling the G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. away. He flipped it once more. This time, it was tails. "But your driver's not." he fired once at the driver, knocking them out and causing the bus to spin out of control. Harvey kicked the rear exit opened, grabbed Joe and jumped, while the bus crashed and burned ahead of them.

(KND symbol)

Back at the Doom-based Hall's meeting room, the team from the museum had just returned, and Mushi was reporting back via hologram. "We were able to steal plenty of data out of their historical files, but I think Kyle needs medical attention." President Jimmy reported, while motioning to the bleeding wizard limping behind him.

"My bones are in places they're not supposed to be." Kyle moaned.

"Well, all the soda crazed beach goers are now hard at work building the pool, but Heinreich got taken away by the KND." Mushi reported with a sour expression.

"HA! I knew that little baby and her retarded make belive king would screw things up!" Cartman replied in a harsh tone.

"TALK ABOUT MY SANDY LIKE THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL CARVE OUT YOUR EYES WITH A DULL CRAYON! AND IT WON'T BE A PRETTY COLOR CRAYON EITHER!" Mushi exploded in response, raging infernos coming to life in her eyes.

"Mushi, don't worry about Heinreich. We'll secure his release. Just guard the pool for now." Negative Numbah 4 replied.

Mushi temperament immediately became bright and sunny again. "Right-a-roony!" The transmission was ended right after.

"Man, she's almost as crazy as me." Evil Jimmy muttered.

"The matter still remains that one of our comrades is in the hands of the enemy, and I feel Heinreich will confess if given the proper... motivation." Bling Bling Boy spoke up.

"Not to worry. I've been monitoring a specialist who we may wish to consider contacting for membership." Mandark replied while pressing a button near his chair. "His alignment is in question, but his skills are obvious." Various screens around the room lite up, and displayed a young Latino boy wearing a black jumpsuit and belt battle a variety of enemies with extreme agility and razor sharp claws. "His name is El Tigre."

(KND symbol)

An undetermined amount of time later in an unreleased location, a gaggle of kids are gathered around a collection of tables. Some drink soda, but the main attractions are the Yipper tables. Spectators and players alike gamble prize candies, treasured possessions, and even hard money on the outcome of the card games. Near the soda bar is a reinforced cage from within which math nerds offer odds and wagers, as well as exchange all forms of currency for defeated gamblers possessions.

The door is suddenly kicked open, and a hail of gumballs blasts every glass of soda at the bar. Through the door steps Harvey "Two Face" McKenzie. In addition to the scaring of his face, his helmet has also been dented and bashed on the left side, and part of the circle displaying his numbah has been scratched out. His clothing is also different, as he's replaced his typical brown sweater for one styled after his sister's. But instead of Tiger Stripes, his alternates between black and white. He also had a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. in each hand.

With him are five underlings. Two are dressed in all white, while another two are dressed in all black. The fifth henchmen in Joe Balooka, whose only costume change consists of a half-black, half-white tie.

"Turn out your pockets and get on the ground, THIS IS A ROBBERY!" he yelled, and everyone complied at the sight of the scared boy. His henchmen spread out, grabbing everything of value from everyone. Everything was going smoothly, until Harvey tried removing a particularly rare Yipper card from and down on his luck player's hand.

"Hey man, you can't take this card! It's on loan from my older brother, and I'll be in wedgie city if I loose it!" A tug of war began over the card, but then the player made a horrible mistake and brushed up against Harvey's hand.

"Don't. Touch. ME!" he yelled, and with a surge of rage fueled strength tossed the poor kid across the room and into the wall. Then, once he was laying upside down against the wall, Harvey fired a stream of gumballs at his face, knocking out every tooth in his mouth.

Not bothering to pick the card back up (it had been ripped in half) Harvey and his gang left the building. But suddenly, Harvey leaned through the door (only his scared half went through the frame), sarcastically said "this should cover the damages," and flipped a quarter towards a table before stepping back out.

It landed tails up.

* * *

A/N: Two chapters in just as many days. I'm really rolling on this one!

And now you understand why I hate Harvey so much. I've always seen him as a glory hog, playing up his relation to the Soopreme Leader to not get booted out. One horrible scaring later, and he's fun to write. Life's weird like that.

Yes, I do plan on adding El Tigre next chapter, but to stay fitting with his tendency to flip-flop between good and evil each episode, he won't stay on the villain's side forever. (Or will he...?)

Rate and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Transmission re-established...

**Miracle City, a spicy cesspool of crime and corruption!**... is the next scene of this little drama.

Inside Caso de Macho, the home of the super-powered Riveras family, an old man wearing an over-sized golden sombrero is reading a letter with great joy on his face.

_Dear sir or madam,_

_It has come to our attention that your grandson, operating under the identity of "El Tigre" has shown significant villainous potential. We wish to offer him membership in our criminal organization, which is reserved soley for young villains like your grandchild. Should he choose to accept, he will be sent on an initiative mission to test his abilities and loyalty to the cause of villainy. This letter, and return address, has been sent specifically to you, Puma Loco, after research into your villainous past confirmed our belief it would not be... diverted. Please pass it on to the potential villain in question._

_From, _

_The Destructively Nefarious Legion._

The semi-retired Puma Loco (now known mostly as Grandpapi) chuckled an evil laugh of victory. This might finally be the thing to convert Manny to evil! After all, despite being his fun to be around grandpa, there was only so much he could do with the boy's father (his own son) around, balancing every example of the joy of villainy out with a lesson about honesty, goodwill, and all that junk. But away from his father and surrounded by villains his age...

"Manny, come quick!" he yelled. "I have a 'bad' feeling about this," he mused as Manny's footsteps got louder. "A very bad feeling..."

(KND symbol)

Elsewhere, another youngster weighed on heavily by duality, "Two-Face" McKenzie, is in hot pursuit of an Ice Cream Tanker guarded by two Armored Ice Cream Trucks down a suburban neighborhood at a breakneck pace. He and his reluctant right hand Joe Balooka, were inside a 2x4 motorcycle with a sidecar (equipped with a lollipop machine gun). His other four minions had been in similar vehicles until they had been shot off the road. Joe was driving while Harvey worked the weapon.

An Ice Cream man leaned out the side window to fire with his ice cream rifle, but Joe was able to hit him first with a Pink-Eye water ballon. As the crust quickly engulfed his face, the Ice Cream Man panicked, and his stray shots struck the wheels of the other Ice Cream Truck. They quickly melted on the blistering asphalt, creating an "Ice Cream Slick" that caused the other vehicle to spin out and crash into an inconveniently placed brick wall, exploding on impact.

As the stunned Ice Cream Men lay in their vehicles wreckage, one of them noticed something red among the wreckage. "Oh, Cherry Popsicle!" he squeled while grabbing it greedily. When his co-worker shot him a dirty look, he replied with, "What? Cherry's my favorite."

Joe pulled the motorcycle up next to the second Ice Cream Truck. When another Ice Cream Man leaned out the window to open fire, Harvey knocked him out with burst of fire from his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. He followed up on this by tossing a condiment bomb in through the window. Joe pulled ahead as the vehicle blew up in a tasty burst of fire. Now directly alongside the passenger side of the truck, Harvey leveled his mounted weapon and opened fire at the door, eventually blasting it off its hinges. A steady barrage of fire also forced the driver and passenger from the vehicle, leaving Harvey free to jump in and take the wheel.

With great difficulty (being very short and all) Harvey maneuvered the truck into a back alley, where he'd be free to siphon off the precious ice cream undisturbed...

(KND symbol)

Back in Miracle City, Manny Riveras has just finished reading the letter with his Grandpapi. "So what is the Nefariously Destructive Legion anyway?" he asked his elder.

"They're a relatively new group, actually." Puma Loco explained, "In fact, I just found out about them from my last issue of Villain Quarterly. They are all about your age, and have banded to together to try and conquer the world." He then let out a content sigh. "It does my old heart good to see young people so dedicated to villainy."

"That sounds cool!" Manny exclaimed. He dashed off-screen, then returned with all his things packed. "When do I leave?"

"An address right here in Miracle city is on the back. Oh, and don't worry about your Father. I've already told him you'll be at a hero's summer camp." Grandpapi replied. Manny rushed out the door to reach the address as quickly as possible. "That boy is going to make a great villain."

Manny's father Rodolfo (better known as White Pantera) stuck his head in from the other room and countered. "Hero!"

"Villain!"

"Hero!"

"VILLAIN!"

"HERO!"

(KND symbol)

In a back alley nearby, Evil Jimmy stood next to a red and black hover car. When he saw Manny approach, he asked, "You El Tigre?"

Manny responded by spinning is belt buckle, causing green fire to wash over him. When the fire vanished, the pre-teen was clad in the black uniform of El Tigre. He also gained tiger ears and a tail. Punctuating his transformation with a roar, he answered, "Does that answer your question?"

Evil Jimmy chuckled lightly at this. "Let's go then." The two climbed into the hover car and took off. "So what's the evilest thing you ever did?" Evil Jimmy asked.

"Well, I once stole a bunch of people's pets and returned them after a reward was posted." The Latino Hero/Villain responded.

"Really? I once made a punch of prank phone calls. It kinda escalated into nearly destroying the entire universe." Evil Jimmy added in turn. "In the grand scheme of things, it was probably best that it didn't work out."

The two traded stories for most of the flight, and discovered they had a similar sense of villainy. Negative 4 had intentionally sent Evil Jimmy to collect El Tigre, as he knew the two would get along due to having similar tastes in evil. As they approached their destination, Evil Jimmy noticed something on his vehicle's Heads Up Display. "That's weird, there's around eighty pounds of unaccounted weight in the trunk."

Just as he said this, a panel that opened directly to the trunk popped open, depositing a girl Manny's age with blue hair and red goggles in the seat next to him. She looked around once, then calmly remarked, "hey dudes."

"Frida! What are you doing here?" Manny questioned, totally shocked.

"What, you think I was just gonna stay behind while you go party with a bunch of awesome kid villains?" Frida responded indigently.

"You guys are gonna have to sort this out on the ground, cause we're entering KND airspace. If I linger too long I'll get shot down." Evil Jimmy replied while pressing the ejector seat button. The twin back seats launched up via springs, sending the friends into the air. Acting quickly, El Tigre grabbed Frida and fired his grappling hook hands, allowing them both to land safely.

"Wooh, what a rush!" Frida exclaimed as soon as her head stopped spinning. "So where do you think this KND is keeping that Heinrich guy?" she asked. She just so happened to be standing with her back to the massive Sector V treehouse, thus preventing her from seeing the obvious solution.

Manny however, was able to view the tree house in its full glory. He stood in silent shock, mouth agape. Frida eventually got the hint and turned around, causing a similar expression to cover her face. "I hope they have churros." she said after about a minute.

"Only one way to find out." Manny replied while firing his claw off. It sank into the dense tree bark, before serving as a platform for the 5,000 volt electrical defense system. As he lay smoking on the ground, Frida mearly knocked on the front door, causing Montie Uno to open up.

"Oh, you must be one of Nigel's friends!" he said without hesitation. "I think he's up in his tree house. Head on in, both of you." he continued (oblivious to Manny's El Tigre costume). "It's just smashing to see that my son is so popular, though I haven't seen much of that kid with the skin disease lately."

(KND symbol)

Inside the tree house, Heinrich Von Marzipan sits inside a dark room with a one way mirror dominating the wall in front of him. The gray metal chair he occupies is directly across from an identical one. Between them both sits a similar steel desk. The German candy hunter is visibly nervous and sweaty.

Numbah 5 enters without a word and sits down. "So Heinrich, why don't you just spill the beans about this new group. It's not like you're gonna enjoy all the candy they've promised you in Arctic Prison." she said slowly while pulling a small piece of candy from her pocket and popping it into her mouth.

"You can't scare me Abigal. My allies will have me free before the day is up." Heinrich replied somewhat half heartedly.

Numbah 5 responded by popping another candy into her mouth. This only aggravated Heinrich further. "Maybe, maybe. Question is, will you be in any condition to leave after Numbah 4's done with you."

Heinrich became downright pale at that statement. He seemed ready to crack, but the intruder alarm cut off any possible confession. His demeanor immidiatly became supremely confident. "Oh, look at that. It would seem that my allies have come to free me."

Numbah 5 just smiled sadly. "Free you... or silence you?" she replied before walking out, leaving Heinrich more flustered then ever.

(KND symbol)

Back in the command center, Numbahs 1 and 2 were examining a number of flashing monitors and display screens, indicating a pair of intruders were rapidly moving through the tree house. "We need to intercept them before they reach the interrogation room! Where are Numbahs 3 and 4?" Numbah 1 shouted.

"Still out on their date." Numbah 2 replied while grabbing a weapon.

* * *

At the nearby mall, Wally and Kuki stand in the clothing section. Kuki is rapidly holding up various outfits in front of her and asking Wally's opinion of it. "I feel like this one really brings out my eyes, but this one matches my shoes, while this one is half off..." she rambled on and on.

Wally, who simply looked bored, suddenly had an idea. He reached forward and silenced Kuki by kissing her on the lips. "I think you look just fine the way you are."

* * *

The three members of Sector V rushed down the hallway to intercept El Tigre and Frida. The two groups came into contact when they simultaniously rounded corners at the opposite end of the same hallway. "So you are the Kids Next Door I've heard so much about." El Tigre spoke. "Nice place you got here, by the way."

"You've got great tastes in churros." Frida added while taking a bite out of a churro she had "borrowed" while the two were passing through the kitchen.

"Hey, that was from MY churro stash!" Numbah 2 exclaimed. "Too bad you didn't bring any guacamole though, 'cause it's time to MIX it up! Get it?"

"OK, I'm gonna beat you up just for that pun." El Tigre declared before leaping forward with his right claw out. With one slash, he quickly demolished their weapons. He was about to knock Numbah 1 to the ground when the Sector Leader activated his rocket shoes and flew toward the ceiling.

El Tigre then fired his left claw towards Numbah 2. Hitting the pilot on the head with an open paw, Hoagie stumbled backwards onto Frida, who was bent over as part of the classic "I'll push him while you kneel behind him and he'll trip over you" prank. It worked splendidly. Numbah 5 was about to respond with the "my fist in your face" prank, when Frida gave the overturned pilot a stiff kick, causing him to go rolling towards his teammates. Numbah 5 was crushed beneath the pilots girth, and Numbah 2 was too dazed to get off the stealth expert.

Numbah 1 retaliated by hitting El Tigre with a flying tackle, throwing him into a wall, then blasting him with a round from his mustard sidearm. Thinking quickly, Manny spun his belt buckle, turning him back into his civilian identity, then spun it again, giving him back his superpowers. This had the additional effect of freeing him from the sticky mustard, as the wave of green fire that washes over him when he transforms evaporated it.

El Tigre tried to end the fight by throwing a punch at Numbah 1, who managed to catch it by using both hands. El Tigre simply grinned, and knocked him to the ground with a sweeping kick. A look of pure fear grew on Nigel's face as his opponent unsheathed his claws and loomed over him. He closed his eyes and waited for the blow to come, only to feel a faint whoosh of air. If he had any hair on his head, it would have lost a few inches. Nigel opened his eyes, just as the floor broke in the hole shape El Tigre cut in it.

"Let's hurry, grab Heinrich and leave before he gets back." Manny spoke while grabbing Frida and running.

"But they still have more churros!" Frida only half complained. A short run later, the two stood outside the interrogation room. El Tigre unsheathed his claws to cut the door down, but before he could, Frida simply pushed it open. "Look at that, they forgot to lock it."

"Hey there. The Destructively Nefarious Legion sent us to..." El Tigre began.

"PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" Heinrich wailed. "I SWEAR, I HAVE TOLD ZHEM NOTHING!"

"Dude, chill. We're here to free you." Frida stated.

"Oh uh, yes. Of course." Heinrich replied cooly, instantly regaining his composure. He grabbed his hat from the table and stepped out with the others.

(KND symbol)

Back at the tree house entrance, Numbah 3 and 4 finally returned from their date. When they found Numbah 2, 5 and the hole where Numbah 1 fell through the floor, they were understandably freaked out. "Intruders!" Numbah 4 exclaimed. "I'll go try and slow 'em down, you go get IT ready."

Numbah 3 looked like she was going to object to the obvious danger of Numbah 4 taking on someone strong enough to incapacitate 3/5's of the team, but became resolute instead. She rushed off to prepare whatever "IT" is.

Numbah 4 and El Tigre came face to face as the temporary evil doer was on the final stretch of his getaway. "Look kid, you must have some guts to try and stop me after what happened to your friends, but you should just stand aside." Tigre spoke, trying to get Wally to stand down.

Stand down was not something Wally ever did. "Let's dance kitty boy." Numbah 4 replied while taking a few practice swings with a pipe he had picked up. Neither he or Numbah 3 had brought any weapons on their date, so he had to improvise.

El Tigre opened with a flying slash, but Wally was able to front-flip over it. Numbah 4 reacted by smashing the pipe into El Tigre's back, throwing the feline meta-human a few feet.

"Not cool! We gotta get in their!" Frida declared, only to be held back by Heinrich.

"I belive it vould be best if ve stay out of zhis fight. Vhe are clearly outmatched." he reasoned. A series of smashes, crashes and injury stars from the direction of the fight was enough to persuade Frida to this point of view.

El Tigre shot a grappling claw at Numbah 4, but the combat expert placed the pipe right in its path. As soon as the claws sunk in, Numbah 4 swung the pipe, causing El Tigre to crash into the wall and relinquish his grip. Tigre finally got a good slash in, and cut the pipe into many pieces.

"You can't win now man." El Tigre commented, pushing his claws out for effect.

Numbah 4 just smiled. "I wasn't trying to beat you, I was just trying tah stall you!" he yelled. After a few seconds of crickets chirping, he spoke again. "I said, I was trying ta..." the repetition was suddenly cut short when the gigantic robot bunny that is H.I.P.P.Y.-H.O.P. smashed through the floor.

"PREPARE FOR!" it yelled in the heavily synthesized voice before the machine spontaneously detonated without cause.

"OH COME ON!" Numbah 4 shouted. "NOTHING EVEN HAPPENED THAT TIME!" Such is the fickle nature of H.I.P.P.Y.-H.O.P.

The resulting explosion happened to throw Manny, Frida and Heinrich from the tree house. When they had all returned to their feet, El Tigre spoke up. "Well, since we've technically gotten Heinrich out of the tree house, we should leave before something else happens."

Just then, something else happened. El Tigre got hit by a school-bus.

...Transmission interrupted.

* * *

A/N: Whew, long chapter. Despite all my effort, I was unfortunately unable to fit in the joke where Numbah 3 hits the ground, only to have her parachute activate five seconds too late. I love that one.

Vigilant readers will catch a reference to my previous fic, Operation: Z.I.M. And yes, this means that all of my stories take place in their own special continuity. As for the look at Kuki and Wally's date, well... let's just say I enjoy throwing my shipper fans a bone every now and then. Enjoy.

Bonus points if any guesses who's driving the school bus.

Rate and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Transmission re-established...

The school bus kept going, totally oblivious to the young boy they hit. The driver was in a merciless mood anyway.

"Hey Harvey, I think we hit someone." Joe Balooka mentioned to his boss, Harvey "Two-Face" McKenzie. The duality based villain was currently making a getaway from his last robbery: stealing a load of candy from Sticky Beard.

Harvey replied by flipping his coin. When it came up tails, he replied simply "keep driving Joe."

A few seconds later, a razor sharp hand of claws grabbed onto window. El Tigre managed to pull himself onto the hood of the bus. Tapping one claw against the window, El Tigre pulled the hand back, formed it into a fist and punched a hole in the glass. Harvey responded by firing his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. through the window at the attacker. El Tigre was thrown off, but the glass window was non-existent at this point.

"Nice shooting boss, but we got another problem!" yelled Joe. Standing in the middle of the road was Princess Morebucks, who was not concerned with the fact that a school bus was about to run her down.

"Run her down." Harvey ordered coldly. Joe was too scared of his boss to change course and save the girl. Morebucks turned out to be the last person in danger as she produced an over-sized laser cannon in her trademark gold color. As it powered up, Harvey muttered "oh cru-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Harvey, Joe (still gripping the bus steering wheel) and his four henchmen sit in the wreckage of the bus, covered in soot. Morebucks walked over to El Tigre and pulled him out of the ditch he fell into. "We've already picked up Heinreich and your friend." she told him snottily. "Take this and get out of here." she added while handing him a handheld circular device with a big red button. The rich kid then activated her jet pack and took to the sky.

"What does this" Manny asked while pressing the red button. He instantly disappeared in a flash of light.

Back with Harvey, he and his gang have picked themselves up and dusted themselves off. "Alright guys, let's ditch the candy and scram." Harvey spoke angrily. "We've got a little score to settle."

(KND symbol)

"...do." El Tigre finished as he re-materialized inside the Doom-based Hall. "Nice place."

"I know, right?" replied Frida. She was standing near Heinreich Von Marzipan and Princess Morebucks, who had both arrived a minute ago. "They even have an arcade."

"So I passed the test, what happens now?" El Tigre asked.

"Now the fun begins." Evil Jimmy's voice boomed as a massive pair of doors opened, blinding the four with light. The doors opened into the Meeting Room, where all of the child villains sat. "Welcome to the Destructively Nefarious Legion!"

(KND symbol)

Meanwhile, one of Mandark's aircraft lands in the woods near a Cul-da-Sac. From the sleek black and red vessels steps the malicious tub of lard known commonly as Eric Cartman. "If those stupid buttholes think I'm gonna work with some Mexican they are wrong!" he muttered angrily. "But once they leave for their stupid 'Negative Universe' I'll be the only one in control of this world." he then released a sinister cackle, then peered through a cluster on shrubs. Set up in the center of the Cul-da-Sac is another one of the Ed's cardboard businesses. "This will do nicely."

Back with the Eds, business is pretty much non-existent. "Man, nobody trusts us after we helped that evil little girl try to conquer the world." Eddy mused dejectedly. "I mean, It's not like we knew she planned on annihilating everyone she couldn't control!"

"Eddy I don't think they trusted us before that... unfortunate incident." Double D commented.

"Buttered toast!" Ed added for good measure.

"Excuse me gentlemen!" Cartman called out while approaching the Eds. "I believe I may be able to assist you with you business endevor!"

Eddy looked annoyed, but never the less shouted back, "Fine, whatever." Normally he'd never entertain the thought of cutting someone else in on a scam, but business was so bad he'd do anything at this point.

"And so it begins..." Cartman muttered quietly.

(KND symbol)

Back at the Doom-based Hall, The Destructively Nefarious Legion stands around a small, hot tub sized pool of water. Surrounding the liquid sinkhole is a wide variety of technological dohickyes, devices, and mechanisms. "So, what is this exactly? A hot tub of dooooom?" asked Frida skeptically.

"Silly girl, soon you shall see the true power of SCIENCE!" Mandark exclaimed, before launching into his trademark cackle.

Bling Bling Boy stepped in to provide further explanation. "This is a prototype of our dimensional door device, or triple D for short. It will use this body of water as a catalyst to open a portal into the Negative World."

El Tigre stared down at the small body of water. "Tight fit." he commented.

"Oh no no no no no." Bling Bling responded. "This is mearly a prototype. If a portal is successfully created, the device itself will be modified with a greater power source, allowing us to create a portal large enough to transport the entire hall."

Then, the process began. Electricity flowed through the machine, and the water itself glowed with an unnatural light while boiling an bubbling. Finally, after a minute of this bizarre display. Then, the glowing stopped, and the water became calm. Then, after another minute, a small well of bubbles rose from the depths, and a child emerged from below, hacking up water as he rose.

The extra dimensional visitor was a strange site. He had a large head, a well made, a black custom trench coat, fine designer sunglasses, a delicate undershirt with the symbol of an eyeball on it, and sleek black hair that briefly came forward then curved back in a way that couldn't possibly be natural.

Once the visitor climbed out of the water (revealing that he was wearing extremely fine pants and shoes) he opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he saw Negative Numbah 4. "Yllaw Seltaeb?" he asked, apparently recognizing the fallen tyrant.

"Bid Enarbmem? Is that you?" Negative 4 replied, incredulous at the portal's choice of transporte.

"Yep, it's me. Care to explain why I've gone from my penthouse pool to some dark dingy lab?" Bid asked while taking in his surroundings.

"First, I believe some introductions are in order. These are my new followers, The Destructively Nefarious Legion! Legion, this is Bid Enarbmem, one of the most successful children ever born in the Negative World."

(KND symbol)

Back at the Cul-da-Sac, the Ed's latest scam (a simple snow cone operation) was doing extremely well. "I gotta say Double D, that fat kid is a little jerk, but he knows money!" Eddy exclaimed. "Where is that little piggy bank anyway?"

"I believe he went inside to use the restroom." Double D responded. Just then a smashing sound reached their ears. They quickly turned around to see the stand in ruins, Ed with a mouthful of ice cubes, and local jock/bully Kevin riding away on his bicycle while yelling "DORKS!"

"ED!" Double D exclaimed.

"My money!" Eddy also exclaimed, and the two rushed to their friend and the ruins of their business. A few seconds later, Eric joined them.

"What the crap happened here!" he demanded to know.

"That stupid jerk Kevin ruined our stand!" Eddy yelled back, as Double D pulled Ed off the ground behind him, only for the larger child to fall onto his friend.

"That son of a bitch." Cartman cursed under his breath. "Don't worry guys, I'll take care of him. I know how to deal with guys that take your money." he finished with an evil grin.

Transmission interupted...

* * *

A/N: First of all, I want to apologize for not updating in forever, and if this chapter seems kinda weak to you. To little time in the day, not enough ideas in my mind unfortunately.

But, to make it up to you, I've decided that at the end of each chapter, I'll put up a character summary of my idea of the Negative World counterpart to a well known character, who may or may not appear based on fan reaction. The first one was introduced this very chapter. Enjoy!

Name: Bid Enarbmem.

Counterpart of: Dib Membrane

Physical differences: All of Bid's clothing is extremely well made and expensive, though he maintains the same look, with the noticable exception of his undershirt. Instead of a smiley face, it displays the sign of The Swollen Eyeball network, or in his world, The Swollen Eyeball Corps.

History: Coming from an unremarkable family of a shy pacifist sister and menial labor father, Bid made a name for himself as a paranormal investigator at a young age, always managing to amass irrefutable proof of the paranormal and supernatural. He quickly made himself incredibly wealthy with his discoveries: his first business was using spliced Sasquatch DNA to create an effective hair tonic. He eventually expanded into ghost hunting, Loch Ness monster rides, and real psychic hotlines that could charge up to 10,000 dollars for one highly accurate (but sometimes cryptic) answer. His wealth became so great he was able to pay off even the DNK. Indeed, his network of spies, mercenaries and lawyers known as the Swollen Eyeball Corps. occasionally came to their assistance in supernatural matters, establishing a working relationship between the two groups. After the DNk's fall, however, business has boomed for BidCo., which has quickly gobbled up the various industry controlled by the DNK. Recently Bid has been having problems with a new arrival to Earth: the alien Miz. A representative of the alien species the Irkens, who spread peace and harmony across the galaxy, he has undermined BidCo.'s oppressive and sometimes brutal policies on numerous occasions, though Bid has yet to connect his human disguise with the alien hero, nor deceive the public into believing he is a threat. Only time will tell if Miz becomes the only paranormal discovery to escape him...

Powers/abilities: Richer then God. Although he has no actual powers, BidCo.'s massive profits allow Bid to arm himself with everything from Power Fists to Giant Mechinized Battlesuits. What his money can't buy, his mind is usually more then capable of inventing, as Bid is an accomplished scientist. Can call on his vast network of underlings in the Swollen Eyeball Corps. for assistance as needed. Bid is also regarded internationally as a supremely skilled paranormal investigator, and can uncover the truth behind any unexplained phenomenon.

And there you go. Tell me what you think, and if anyone has a favorite character they want me to 'Nega-tize' tell me, and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
